Between Hell and the Future
by Kreuger2
Summary: A missing scene at the end of the 2nd Season, between Logan leaving Veronicas apartment and arriving at the office to take her to the aiport. Just a scene I would have liked to have seen on screen.


Just a short piece I wrote a while ago, started thinking there's not much point writing these things if I don't do anything with them!

Missing scene at the end of the 2nd Season, not sure I've done it justice but you decide...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica made the journey to the hotel room unsure what she was going to find. She almost hadn't come, too many times had she put herself in this position only to have her heart broken, but this time it felt different. Logan had more than proven himself the previous night and the least she owed him was a chance. The problem was she wasn't sure he really wanted one. The night of the alterna-prom he had seemed sincere when he had poured his heart out, but the morning after had belied his sincerity. She was here basically on a hunch that could throw all of her faith in her ability to read people out of the window.

She cautiously raised her hand to knock on his door, what if he isn't home? What if he isn't alone? The what ifs could have continued all day but instead she forced herself to knock on his door. Seconds later he answered looking slightly shell shocked and still wearing the clothes he had been wearing the night before. He was noticeably surprised to see Veronica before him but he didn't say anything.

"You left without saying goodbye." It wasn't an awe inspiring start but it was better than nothing.

"You looked like you could use sometime with your father." His voice was hollow, and he could barely bring himself to look at her.

"I never got a chance to thank you for last night. You saved my life."

"I think you could have taken him." It was a Logan thing to say, but there was something lost in the delivery. The change wasn't lost on Veronica but she didn't want to lose her momentum. Instead she continued on.

"I'm not just talking about Cassidy. I wouldn't have made it through last night without you. I want you to know that I know what you did for me, it means a lot." She had nothing else to say. She wanted to avoid the melodrama that went along with the discussion that would be due in course. For the time being she just wanted to feel without having to dissect. She took a step towards him, reaching out to take one of his hands in hers, she stood up on her toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Logan." Another kiss on his other cheek. She pulled back to look into his eyes and finding no resistance there she gave him one final kiss, this time on his lips.

Finally something was ignited in him and he responded. He pulled her flush against his body as he deepened the kiss. There was a desperation to his raging emotions that was a culmination of nearly a years longing, as well as a deep sadness. They kissed passionately for what felt like hours, but was merely seconds and Veronica pulled away taking a breath. She looked into his eyes and found tears there.

"What's wrong?" She asked lifting a hand to cup his cheek.

"When I got back here this morning there were cop cars and press in the car park. I assumed it was for Cassidy but when I got into the lobby I ran into our ever reliable sheriff. It would seem that Aaron Echolls actor, father, and murderer received a dose of good old fashioned justice, execution style. He's gone."

"Oh Logan." There wasn't much else to be said. He had been through so much in such a short space of time. Aaron Echolls had never been much of a father but he was Logan's last remaining parent and after the night before Veronica had an idea of how he must be feeling. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace and he held on tightly. For a few moments they stayed that way until eventually he pulled away.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to be feeling. He wasn't much of a father but he was all I had you know? I just… I can't help feeling a little relief."

"It's not really surprising."

"But he's my father Veronica. I keep remembering last night. The complete devastation you went through when you thought your father was dead. What kind of person feels relieved when their father is gone?"

"Nobody who knew everything you've been through would blame you for feeling that way. His death is the end to a chapter of your life that has been horrible. It's over now Logan, all the bad memories can be laid to rest if you can just let them." Until now Veronica had not truly let the news wash over her. In the back of her mind all she could see was that Lilly's killer had received his justice, the news she couldn't help but regard as good news, but that didn't help Logan. He was understandably conflicted, even without his affair with Lilly and her murder Aaron was a terrible father. The abuse Logan had suffered at his hand was instrumental in shaping the person that he had become. It was a testament to Logan's character that he was able to retain such a strong heart.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"There's nowhere else I'd want to be."

"What does this mean? You came all the way over here…"

"We don't have to talk about this now."

"It kinda helps."

"I don't want to lose you. At this point that's all I know. When I watched that plane blow up, and I knew my dad was dead there was only one person I knew I could rely on. Everything we've been through, all the accusations I've thrown in your direction and you still do whatever it takes to protect me. I've never given you enough credit for that."

"I guess after everything you're still the only one I can count on. Even when you hate me you come to my rescue. I don't know what this is between us, but I know when it comes down to it it's the only thing left in my life that matters."

"Can we give this a try? Slow this time. My dad's taking me to New York on Tuesday, maybe we can work this out when I get back? We have the whole summer to work on it."

"I'd like that."

"Is there anything you want me to do? Any help with arrangements or…"

"Trina will handle all of that, I think she'll actually enjoy it, she'll get to play the grieving daughter. I just want it all to be over."

"Well I'm here for you. I have to get back now but you can come with me if you want? My dad and I are watching a movie, ordering pizza?"

"Thanks but I think I'm just gonna hang. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I'm heading out to the airport about lunch time, you could pick me up, we can talk?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then." Before they part they share another kiss. This one less frantic but no less desperate. She's reluctant to leave him but she knows there's no point forcing him. She's only going to be gone for a week, when she gets back they can work on fixing all the problems they have in their shared existence. Until then she has some bonding to do with her father, and that includes the trip of a lifetime.


End file.
